1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particularly to a printed circuit board (PCB) antenna, a PCB with the PCB antenna, and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is a necessary part of electronic devices with a communication function, such as, mobile phones and tablet computers. Usually, in order to reduce size of the electronic device, antennas are printed on a printed circuit board (PCB) to reduce overall size, which is more and more popular. As shown in FIG. 5, a common PCB antenna 1′ includes an antenna body 10 and an antenna matching network 20. The antenna matching network 20 of the PCB antenna 1′ is connected to a signal processing circuit 2, the signal processing circuit 2 is used to process signals transmitted by the antenna matching network 20. In the common PCB antenna 1′, in order to test a radio-frequency (RF) performance of the signal processing circuit 2, the PCB antenna 1′ also includes a RF connector 30. The RF connector 30 is connected between the antenna matching network 20 and the signal processing circuit 2, and is used to connect a connector of a test device (not shown). In general, in order to prevent the interference of the PCB antenna 1′, the RF connector 30 usual includes a mechanical switch structure. When the RF connector 30 is connected to the connector of the test device, the RF connector 30 cuts off the connection of the antenna matching network 20 and the signal processing circuit 2 and connects the signal processing circuit 2 with the connector of the test device. Thus preventing the interference of the PCB antenna 1′. When the RF connector 30 stops connecting to the connector of the test device, the RF connector 30 connects the antenna matching network 20 and the signal processing circuit 2 again, then the PCB antenna 1′ can work normally. However, the common RF connector 30 is expensive.
A charger and an electronic device to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.